


Human After All

by captainamergirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 10 Sentences, F/M, Series, Tylena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: After taking the cure and leaving Mystic Falls behind, Elena doesn't expect to run into someone from her past on a busy city street. {A Tyler/Elena fan fiction. Each chapter is comprised of exactly 10 sentences.}
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Delight** – Elena is strangely delighted when ten years after leaving Mystic Falls and Damon behind, she suddenly bumps into Tyler Lockwood of all people on a busy city street.  
  
 **Spiritual** – It’s raining heavily, so they take refuge in an old church where Elena admits that in the intervening years, she’s been on an almost spiritual journey to find herself.  
  
 **Healthy** – Tyler quietly marvels over how young, exuberant, and healthy Elena still looks at the ripe old age of thirty-three – not to mention _damned sexy._  
  
 **Savvy** – Elena enjoys catching up with Tyler more than she thought she would but knows that she has to get back to work.  
  
 **Cross** – Elena feels incredibly irritable after a long day at work – at least until she bumps into Tyler for a second time.  
  
 **Handful** – “I teach elementary school kids,” Elena explains her fatigue, "they are all such handfuls.”  
  
 **Empty** – Tyler asks her if her life ever feels empty since she became human again.  
  
 **Calendar** – “Well, I do hate every turn of the calendar because it means I’m getting older, but life is overall, surprisingly good.”  
  
 **Heavy** – The third time Elena sees Tyler, she’s carrying no less than four heavy grocery bags, and he immediately relieves her of them, carrying them up the ten flights of stairs to her place.  
  
 **Apartment** – “My apartment isn’t much to look at, but it’s home in a way no place has been since I was a child in Mystic Falls, completely unaware of all the things out there that could hurt me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**  
  
 **Expecting** – As they sit side by side on her sofa nursing cold beers, Elena admits to Tyler, “Sometimes - I don’t know – it feels like I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop and it hasn’t and that’s great and everything but still, I can’t help look over my shoulder from time to time.”  
  
 **Brother** – Elena shocks Tyler when she tells him that Jeremy is married now and has a daughter named Sophie.  
  
 **Angel** – “Sophie – she’s so angelic; really, she’s the light of my life.”  
  
 **Crawling** – When Elena mentions that her niece is crawling now, Tyler sees deep longing in Elena’s doe eyes and he wonders if she feels that she’s missed out on having a family of her own.  
  
 **Forgiveness** – “I’m so sorry, Tyler; all I’ve done since you got here is talk about myself.”  
  
 **Turn** – “It’s your turn to do the talking now.”  
  
 **Match** – Watching Tyler in the fading sunlight, listening to him speak, Elena can’t help but marvel over how much they have in common.  
  
 **Epic** – “You should stay for dinner, Tyler,” Elena says with a little laugh, “I can make stir-fry; it will be epic.”  
  
 **Butter** – Butter hisses and sizzles in the frying pan as Tyler watches Elena throw in all of the ingredients for their meal.  
  
 **Hallelujah** – Elena silently thanks whoever is in charge of these things for putting Tyler in her path; because for the first time in forever, she feels that there is someone in the world who might actually understand her.


End file.
